NEEDLE MAN
by Spirit Burner AKA Chick Feed
Summary: Canon case fic witten in dialogue only. Hurt Dean, Sam wins the day.


An experimental piece relying on dialogue only, simply done as a challenge to myself.

**NEEDLE MAN**

xxx

_Shush child.  
__Naughty child.  
__You will not scream or shout!_

_Defiant child.  
__Wicked child.  
__I must stitch your mouth..._

"Sam? Ok, it's ok. I gotcha. C'mon, relax, breathe. Just breathe."

"M'ok"

"Oh, yeah. I can see that, 'cos you normally spend the mornin' sprawled out cross-eyed on the floor, don't you? C'mon, up you get ... Ok, chair's right behind you ... Don't try to go anywhere, just sit tight while I get you a drink and some painkillers. I'll be two secs ...

... Here you go little brother. Swallow these."

"I don't ..."

"You don't talk, you just swallow ... Ok, good. _Jeeze_ Sammy! It's been a while since you were last hit with a vision. I'm assumin' it _was _a vision just knocked you sideways?

"Er ... I ... Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Ok, well, was it or wasn't it?"

"The impact's the same, complete with the skull snapping headache, the vertigo and all the other fun stuff. That's just how it used to feel...but ..."

"But?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. Visions aren't like suddenly havin' a dream while you're still awake. It's more like watching a movie trailer at the cinema, you know? It's all jumbled clips and fast paced ...

"So it's a montage. . . What? . . . Just trying to help out dude!"

Thanks. Anyhow, this? This was much more like dreaming. Less of a compilation of tiny bit's and pieces and more like a slowed down, self-contained, moment..."

"I get it, I do. What did you see then?"

"Just a figure, nothin' clear, kinda like a dark shadow on a dark wall. I got a feelin' it ... _he_ ... was tall, as tall as me. I think he was dressed in something long. Robe maybe? I can't be certain."

"You seem pretty sure it was a male."

"Yeah ... His voice. When he spoke ..._ Had_ to be male."

"He spoke? You mean like, directly to you? Or did you get that there was someone else there?"

"I'm not sure if it was to me, don't know if it could see me, or sense me in any way. And it was more like he was delivering some kinda twisted poem or whatever. Didn't recognise it. It was about sewing kid's mouths shut 'cos they were shouting or defiant. _Shit!_ What if it _was_ a vision Dean? This thing could be real and out there!"

"Calm down will you? We're gonna figure this Sammy. And, if there _is_ something? We'll hunt the freak down, just like we would any other nasty piece of shit. Alright?"

xxx

"You feelin' a bit better yet? 'Cos I could do with a little help here. I'm gettin' nowhere with this piece of junk."

"Move your head, let me have a ... _Seriously_ Dean? _Lip Stitching Maniac_? You couldn't figure a better search phrase than that?"

"Hey! I've tried other stuff too!"

"Such as?"

"Well, there was _tall shadowy piece of shit _and, my personal favourite? _How to shut kids up using cotton"_

"Unbelievable! Let me in ... Why don't you go grab us some breakfast? While you're out, pick up a copy of whatever's the local paper around here. I'll try hacking in to the local police reports, see if anything familiar shows up."

"I was just gettin' round to tryin' that."

"Yeah? Go on, get out of here you idiot, and don't forget the paper!"

"Geek."

xxx

"Ok, let's see what we can do here . . . .

. . .Ha! I'm in! Right, what's been troubling the good folk of Nowheresville lately? Oh, now that's poor form! Not old Mrs Johnston's mail box bein' glued shut again? Clearly a master criminal at work _there_. Ahh, that's a shame, Mr Griggs' cat's still missing after nine days. Can't see _that_ one ending well really. Oh, _crap_! Is that for _real_? What kind of sick parent calls their child Peggy when their surname's Pickles? Got into a fight after school, given a caution. Anybody stop to wonder whether she was just defending her good name? ... _Ok_ ... Here we go. _This_ looks more like our kinda thing. Gillian Bailey, age nine. Attacked in her bed? _Shit_. Oh Hell. Injuries not discovered till the next morning? That poor kid! Description of attacker vague, blah, blah, blah. Described him a giant? So, definitely tall then, like the shadow in my whatever it was. Child referred to her attacker as The Needle Man. _Son of a bitch_. That _has_ to be the guy from my vision! Sick freak ... Oh ... Dean's gonna turn into a time bomb when I bring him up to speed. She's victim number eight?... Eight kids? Oh man. We are _so_ coming for you. Count on it."

xxx

"Hey, m'back. Breakfast and local  
paper as reque... Sam? You ok? What's happened?"

"The tall guy's real Dean and ... And he's attacked _eight_ kids, including the most recent girl. Same MO every time. Goes into their homes in the night and right into the kid's bedroom, ties them up, then...then sews... ...

"Sam! _Sammy!_ Stop pacing, please. This crazy scum's had his last victim. You know that, right? You an' me bro. We'll end this, we'll end _him_. You hearing me? Sammy?"

"I..I know but, _shit_ Dean. Those poor kids? He leaves 'em tied up, with their lips sewn together. They can't shout for help, they can't get to their parent's room. All they can do is wait it out till someone _finally_ comes to their room and finds them. Gillian, the latest victim? She's_ nine_ _years old_ Dean. And you know what else? She's not even the youngest he's ... ... Dean? You ok?"

"The youngest...How old?"

"Five."

"Five. ... Right. ... This baby have a name?"

"Yeah, Anna. Since she was attacked, she's not said a single word. Not even to her parents. Apparently she just stares at every adult she sees; won't take her eyes off them, watches every move they make. It's like she thinks all adults are going to hurt her. She hasn't even cried Dean. According to the Paediatric Psych report, the little girl's trauma is so severe, it's left her mute. Her and the family are being offered intensive therapy but right now, it's anyone's guess whether she'll ever feel safe enough to talk again. The report says she's regressed, gone back to being a baby. She wets herself, she has to be fed by hand and she just stays sat, wherever they put her.

"_Sonovabitch_!... Sammy? I don't care _what_ it takes to make it happen but, this bastard dies! ... _You hear me you stinking pile of puke? You're __**dead**__!"_

xxx

"Dean, I ... I don't think I can do this interview. I mean, what must this mum be going through? "

"Through Hell, and you_ can_ do it. Know why? 'Cos doin' this helps to get us one step closer to the freak, closer to bringing him down, closer to making sure no more kids get hurt. And for the mum in there? Closer to payback for what's been done to her little girl. Ok? Sam?"

"You're right, I know, just...Fine, let me have a minute before we go knocking on the door. Please?"

"No problem, and once we're inside? Leave the talkin' to me, you go check out the girl's bedroom. Alright?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Good. Lets get this over with."

xxx

"Ma'am, please, take your time. This has to be unbelievably hard for you."

"She's my _baby_. Why would anyone do this to _any_ human being, let alone to little children? Agent? Do _you_ know why? When that _monster_ left her, my baby couldn't call for help.. She had to lay there ... Like that, till I found her in the morning...I'm never going to forget it, never. _S_he was so frightened, and in so much pain ... Agent, you have to _promise_ me you're going to catch that evil devil. And when you do? You make him _pay_! Make _certain_ he pays, for what he's done to my baby girl, and to all the others."

"Oh...Believe me, that's _exactly_ our intention. Had your daughter spoke about seeing anyone odd or unusual hanging around prior to her attack?"

"No...No she didn't. Oh Hell, do you think he could've been watching her? Following her?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that at this stage ma'am; I'm sorry."

"I'd sent her to bed early that night, for being cheeky, you know? She's a bright girl, my Jilly, too bright for her own good sometimes. It's like she's 9 going on 19? We'd been shopping in the afternoon for new shoes. Kids grow so fast, don't they? Anyway. She spotted some scarlet coloured high heeled shoes,_ totally_ inappropriate for a girl her age. Why do manufacturers make stuff like that? There's something so not right with that. My little girl'll be an adult soon enough! No _way_ I was buying her those stupid shoes. Straight away, Jilly threw such a paddy! Right there! In the middle of the store. I'll admit I had to work hard not to laugh at some of the stuff coming out of her mouth; but I couldn't let her off with a show like that!"

"So you sent her off to bed early."

"Exactly!. It was home, supper, story and sleep... I'd no idea what ... I'm her mum, shouldn't I have sensed something was wrong?"

"How could you Mrs Bailey? You _have_ to know this isn't your fault. No _way_ you could've known. Please, remember that. You hear me? This _isn't_ down to you. My partner and me? We _will_ get this lunatic, I swear to you we will."

xxx

"You find anythin' in the girl's room? ... Oh Jeeze!...Is that? _Shit_!"

"I'm pretty sure it is. It was hidden right down in the pile of Gillian's bedroom rug. I only found it 'cos I got down to look under the bed and felt it under my hand. When I ran the EMF metre over it, I got disco lights."

"Right. I'm droppin' you back at the motel Sam. Start looking for any legend, story or whatever that could be a match for this douche, ok?"

"No problem. Do I get to know where you're heading?"

"Sheriff's office. I want to see the full reports on the other seven attacks, see if there's any kind of pattern linking the kids, beyond them all being female. We need to wrap this up quick Sam and ... I _really_ want to lay eye's on this freak an' maybe do a little needlework of my own, right before we gank his ugly ass."

xxx

"Sam? It's me. I'm on my way back there. You got anything yet?"

"Hi, yeah, I think I just might have. What about you? How'd you get on?"

"I've picked out somethin' else linking the kids. In every case, they'd all been in trouble the same evening they'd been attacked."

"What kinda trouble?"

"Nothin' out of the ordinary. Normal kid stuff, you know? Arguing with parents, answering back, being mouthy. Oh, and _all_ the kids are described as being bright, intelligent. _Precocious_ even."

"Precocious?"

"I know. Second big word of the day for me huh?...Ok, I'm about ten minutes out, you want anything pickin' up? Beer or somethin'?"

"A beer sounds good. I'll fill you in on what I've uncovered when you get back."

xxx

"Sam? S'me. I got beer_ and_ pizza. Am I just the most awesome big brother ever?"

"Sure Dean, if you say so."

"I certainly _do_ say so. Here you go Tree Hugger. Vegetarian pizza. I asked 'em to put you some extra meat topping on."

"Jerk. Thanks, looks good."

"Wanna beer to go with?"

"Please."

"So. You gonna tell me what you got while we eat, or do I have to guess?"

"No. No guessin'."

"Fine. Then I'm all ears."

"From where I'm sittin'? You're all mouth. Try chewing the damn food why don't you? ... Aww, _gross_! I _meant_ with your mouth closed! Dean? You know you eat like a pig, don't you? Oh boy! I rest my case! Anyway, the latest victim, little Gillian ...

"Jilly ... Her mom calls her Jilly."

... Ok, _Jilly_. She called her attacker Needle Man, I'm guessing due to the needle he used on her. So, that's what I typed in. Mostly I got stuff about compass needles; so I moved away from that and tried Pin Man. Lots of references to the Hell Raiser character, but still nothing that seemed to link back to our guy. I tried different things with no joy but, based on what he's done to these kids, I put in Mouth Man ...

"Don't tell me, all kinds of crap about the Moth Man?"

... Fair bit, yeah. But, I also came across this ... An article that referred to the _Holy MouthMan."_

"Huh? Holy Mouth Man? Seriously?"

"According to the author they were a kind of medicine man, part of a North American group called the Nacirema.** I stuck Holy Mouth Man in as a search and, I think I've hit the jackpot. I really think this could be our guy, spirit, or whatever."

"_Great_! I'm listening."

"Ok ... Seems nobody knows for sure where the Nacirema originated from, but apparently the most common theory is they originally came from the East. ...

"What? Like from New York?"

... Nooo, idiot! Way_ further_ East. China type East or somewhere I guess. I thought you said you were listenin'? Just carry on doin' a demolition job on your pizza and let me fill you in, will you?"

"Sorry Proff! Please, do continue."

"Thanks. So anyway, these Narcirema people, they were heavily into their rituals, seemed to have spent a big part of each day just doing loads of different rituals. All their rituals seemed to be focused on specific parts of the body, and none of them sound pleasant. In fact, the article I read suggested the whole tribe were heavily into S&M and that it underpinned nearly all the rituals. The Narcirema apparently thought the human body was kinda like a tarnished and diseased vessel. Only way to encourage cleanliness and good health was through these loads of different rituals, all supposed to keep them clean; or _pure_ I guess. So, one of the rituals they practised was called the Mouth Rite. ...

"Mouth Right? The Hell? Sounds like a brand of mouthwash or toothpaste!"

... _Dean_!"

"Sorry! Just sayin' is all. You gotta admit, I'm right."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder, how come Needle Man missed _you _off his list?"

"Too much of a coward to pick on someone his own size?"

"Probably. Where was I? Oh, yeah. The Mouth Rites were the speciality of the Holy Mouth Man. This guy wrote that the Holy Mouth Man had a selection of nasty sounding instruments that he'd use including, get this, _magically treated_ _needles_!"

"Hav'ta say Sammy, magic needles aside, this Holy Mouth guy kinda sounds like every twisted screw up of a dentist I ever met; _especially_ with the instruments and the sadist part! Got anything else on Mr Mouthy Man?"

"Oh. Still interested then? Right, the Nacirema believed in some kinda supernatural link between how good their mouth and teeth were, and whether they had friends or would fall in love ... Actually, that makes sense really. Poor oral hygiene _can_ put people off, and if you ..."

"_Sam_ ... Sammy ... Do me a favour? My back's suddenly feelin' real damp."

"Huh? Ok, you've lost me. What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Moron. _Damp_. You know? Like someone's pissing up it? Try this. Read Nacirema backwards."

"What? Are you feelin' alright dude?"

"I'm fine. Just do it."

"Ok, ok. Backwards it reads ... _Oh_."

"We on the same page now bro?"

"Dean, you think this'...?"

"I _know_ it is Sammy. It's a complete pile of crock, an' you fell for it college boy! Oh yeah! That's _sooo_ good!"

"But ... The _source_! This was published in the American Journal of Anthropology!"

"Was it the April edition? I'm telling you baby brother, it's some kinda spoof. Read through the whole thing again, then tell me I'm wrong."

xxx

"_Unbelievable_! That's just awesome! So, after all that, I've got squat!"

"No. You _did_ get somethin'...You got_ suckered_!"

"That's right, laugh it up! I can't believe I'm so dumb that I didn't see through the damn thing!"

"Hey, don't cry over it. You're as desperate as me to find an answer, understandable that you thought this was it. You _would_ have figured it though. Lets just say I saw through it quicker 'cos I'm more of a hard faced cynic than you, _Samantha_. _Ow_!"

"Right. _You _take over with the laptop. I'm gonna make a call, then I'm hopefully going out."

"Mind sharing?"

"We need to know what power that needle's holding. I figure the best person to ask is gonna be a witch,. Wanna come with?"

"On a witch hunt? _Noooo_, no thank you! I'll stick with the geeksearch like you said. Anyway, who's to say that there's any of those creepy bitches round here?"

"That's the first thing I'm gonna find out. I know of a couple of hunters that have had jobs in the area. Also, I figured a drive might help clear my head, offload some of how this one's got me feeling ... Then _maybe_ I won't screw up again."

"_Sammy_! You didn't ..."

"If there's no joy on the witch, I'll go hit the town library. I'll let you know where I'm heading, ok?"

"Fine. Go. You know the rules ... Scratch my baby, I whup your ass."

xxx

"Right! You miserable piss poor excuse for a calculator. It's just you an' me now. No Sammy around to protect you an' stop me from launching you out that window, understand? Good! So ... Let's try legend, myth, sewing lips, and .. _Enter_. ... Ok, what we got here? ... Huh? Oh man! This I _got_ to read, Sammy'll _love_ this."

xxx

"Herb? Hi, it's Sam Winchester ... Yeah, I'm good ... No. Someone's given you bad info. I'm actually working a case with Dean right now ... Well, take it from me, we _are_ still partnered up. In fact, this job's in the same area you took down that vamp nest, about two years back? ... Yeah, that's the one. Listen Herb, I need to know if there's a white witch anywhere round these parts, hoped you might know seeing as you've worked the area ... No, no, we're not _hunting_ a witch. To be honest, other than humanoid, we're not sure _what_ it is. But we've got something belonging it to that's causing the EMF to react big time. We need a witch to take a look at it ... Vics? Yeah, little kids, eight so far ... Yeah, it_ is_ nasty. Bastard turns up in their bedroom at night, stitches their lips together, then leaves. Any help would be great ... Ok. Thanks Herb, we owe you one. I'll wait to hear from you ... Dean? Same as ever. Mostly he's a pain in the butt ... Yeah, gotta love him. Speak soon."

xxx

"Hi Handsome. What can I get you?"

"Er...Just a coffee thank you."

"You sure I can't tempt you?"

"Well, er, tempt me to what?"

"Are you sure _I_ can't tempt you?"

"Oh...I see...erm...I..."

"Honey! You should see your expression! Just a coffee then, _for now_ sugar lips. I'll be right back."

"Crap, how does Dean cope with this kinda stuff? Wha...? Oh, phone. Christ, jumpy much? Hello? Herb! Man, you don't waste time do you? What you got? ... Warlock huh? You sure he's on the right side? ... That's great. Where do I find him? ... Ok, well, next town's only around 50 or 60 miles from where I am. What's the shop called? ... come again? ... You're kiddin', right? ... So who do I ask for? ... Herb, you certain this guy's the real deal? ... Ok, fine. ... Yeah, no problem, I'll definitely let you know once we've got the case, you know, _sewn up_! ... You're right, I _am_ spending too much time with Dean. Herb? Thanks man, really. You ever need anything, you call us, you hear? ... Sure, you too. Bye."

"Here you go gorgeous, one coffee. Hope that wasn't your girlfriend you were talkin' too? I'm not keen on competition. Aw, now that's just_ too_ sweet! You're blushin'! Ok, no more teasing, but Honey? If I were ten years younger?...Enjoy your coffee, it's on the house. My way of sayin' sorry for tormenting you."

"Thanks but, you don't have to do that."

"Honey? Getting to stare at that sweet ass of yours while you leave is payment enough. Oh, and _another_ blush. You're just too _cute_! Come back anytime, _please_!"

" _Gods_, she's terrifying! Ok, ring Dean, then run!"

xxx

"Hi Sam. You got something? ... I see. So, how long to get back here? ... No Sam. I'm comin' with. ... You wouldn't dare! You listen to me kid! You get your ass back here and you pick me up! I swear, I _will_ punch your lights out little brother if you take my baby and just drive over there on your own, that's a promise!. ... Right, 15 minutes, not one second over, clock's ticking bro. ... Bloody idiot if he thinks he's drivin' to the next town and walking in to see a Warlock on his own. You better turn up here little brother, you _really_ don't wanna make me come after you kiddo. You don't."

xxx

"Good call Sammy. Now move over, I'm drivin'."

"So, care to tell me why I've had to come pick you up? The deal was that you take over research 'cos you were pretty clear you didn't want to be anywhere near a witch. Why the change of heart? I'm only asking 'cos I'm wondering if you've decided I can't be trusted again? Well?"

"_Chrissake_! Loose the paranoia will you Sam? I trust you, alright?"

"Well? What _is_ it then?"

"Sammy...You can get as pissy as you like, but no_ way _am I letting you go see a Warlock alone. Ok? That's all it is."

"You _sure_ about that?"

"_Jeeze_. Man, you're driving me insane! _Yes_! I'm _sure_. It's the damn Warlock I don't trust, _not_ you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, no more paranoia ... So, you manage to find anything while I was being sexually harassed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Waitress in this cafe I called into? Scarier than a Wendigo!"

"Really? Man, wish I'd been there!"

"Me too, she might've left me alone then...So, research?"

"Nhaa, nothing useful. But I did come across something I thought you'd like. It's about our pal Loki."

"The Trickster?"

"The very same. Seems that once, back in the day, he managed to piss off the wrong person. As a punishment a gang of dwarves got the ok to...You ready for this? Sew his lips together! Can you picture it? Sneezy, Docile and Frumpy ...

"I think you mean Sneezy, Dopey and Grumpy."

...Whatever. A handful of dwarves pinning the Trickster down and doing embroidery over that big mouth of his? I tell you, we ever see that asshat again? I'm _so_ gonna remind him of that."

"Seriously? He was taken down by a gang of dwarves?"

"Yup. Don't know about you, but I would've _paid _to see that! Did get me thinkin' though; could Needle Man be a dwarf?"

"Hell yeah! Why didn't _I_ figure that? Obviously, we're looking for a giant dwarf!"

"Hey! You've watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. You know? The part where some of 'em stand on each other's shoulders under a long coat so they can dance with the chick? Remember? You wanted to stand on _my_ shoulder's with Dad's dressing gown on 'cos you thought you could fool Dad into thinking you'd grown up all of a sudden."

"You're making that up!"

"Am not! You _gotta_ remember it. There we both were, waiting for Dad to get back from the store, with you sat on my shoulders nearly pissin' your pants giggling. Dad comes in, I set off walkin' towards him, but you wrap both arms round my head leavin' me completely blind...

"You tripped up, and I managed to head butt Dad on our way to the floor."

That's right! knocked yourself stupid, and left Dad with a black eye. Fun times Sammy."

xxx

"How do you want to do this? We can park up and take a walk through the town centre, or I'll drive us through and you keep an eye out for...What was it? Star Spanking Sylvia?"

"Moron. Star Spangled Spells, and I could do with stretching my legs."

"Gotta say, I preferred my version. Right, park up and walk it is."

xxx

"Herb say what this guy's called?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did."

"And?"

"Erm...He apparently calls himself _Mr Majeeco_...Dean?...Why've you stopped?"

"Sammy. Now, I know Herb's a good guy and all, but...Are you certain his intel is good? I mean, St_ar Spangled Spells_? _Mr freakin' Majeeco_?"

"Think about it Dean. It's a clever move really. Who's gonna believe that he's the real deal with an idiotic shop name and the even _more_ idiotic name he's given himself? The guy's hiding right out in the open."

"Clever? Seriously? And I _guarantee_ his shop's full of crap like plastic dog poop and whoopee cushions."

"You should be in heaven then ... There look. Across the road. That's the shop."

"Yep. Had to be. Silver stars on royal purple. Oh boy. Well? Lets go see what good old Herb's put us on to."

xxx

"Hello and welcome gentlemen. _Please_, I dare you to enter my palace of mystery and magic!"

"We kinda already dared. Right at the point we opened the door and walked in..."

"Dean! _Don't_ start_!..._Hi. I'm sorry. Please, take no notice of him. Mr Majeeco I assume?"

"The very same! And how may I help you this fine day young man? Need a love potion for your sweetheart by any chance? Or, if you'd rather, I can suggest a spell that's guaranteed to put a smile on the face of your stern looking friend there!"

"_Oh for Chris..."_

"_Dean_! Why don't you go have a look round while _I_ have a chat with Mr Majeeco here?"

"Sure. Ooo, look Sam. Joke dog poop!"

"Erm...Excuse me but...I _did_ just hear your angry companion call you Sam?"

"That's right. I'm Sam and the surly one is my brother, Dean."

"So...That makes you Sam and Dean then? And you're brothers?"

"Jeeze Sam, this guy's fast ... And your point is?"

"Well, it's just .. That wouldn't be Sam and Dean..._Winchester_ by any chance...Would it?"

"Let's see ...What's your magical mojo tellin' you, _Majeeco_?"

" Please, _Mr _Winchester. You er...You _do_ know I'm one of the good guys..._Right_?"

"Really?"

"_Dean_! Enough! I'm so sorry Mr, er, _Majeeco_. My brother gets a bit touchy around warlocks. A friend of ours recommended we come see you. Said you'd be able to help us out with something?"

"Really? Goodness! Look, call me Dave and yes,_ anything_ I can do to help, anything at all, it'll be a pleasure, you've no idea. Just let me lock the door and put the closed sign up ... I really can't quite believe this. Here you both are, the _Winchester boys_...In _my_ shop! It's an honour, truly, a _huge_ honour! Please, come through to the back. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks...Dave, I'm fine."

"Dean, sir? How about you? It's no trouble."

"Nah. I'm good."

"Here, here, have a seat. ... Please, tell me, how can _I_ be of assistance to the Winchester brothers?"

"We've got an item that we need checking. I've confirmed it's holding some type of power. We need to know what exactly."

"Would I be right in thinking this' something to do with a hunt that you're on?"

"Yes, and if you can tell us what we've got here, it could help us figure out what we're dealing with."

"Oh. I see. Well, certainly, I'd be happy to take a look. You have the item with you?"

xxx

"So? What's the verdict?"

"First, if you don't mind Dean, I'd really love to hear where you came across this?"

"Sam found it."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. It was at the site of an attack in the case we're working. Do you know what it is?"

"Oh, indeed. Are you aware of it's alliance?"

"Alliance? The needle's formed an alliance already? What with? My pencil sharpener?"

"Erm...It...Er..."

"Ignore him Dave. He knows _exactly_ what you mean. I'm guessing it's aligned with the dark side?"

"Hang on Sammy! Does that mean it's really a teeny tiny light sabre? 'Cos that would support my dwarf theory..."

"No offence Sam, but...Is your brother _always_ like this?"

"Pretty much I'm afraid."

"_Hey_! Right here both of you!"

"Yes...Well anyway. The needle has had quite a high powered spell cast into it, one imbued with dark magic. You said there's been an attack? Would I be right in suggesting the victim had their lips rather brutally sewn together?"

"You've come across this before? Dave, _anything_ you can tell us would be a huge help."

"That'll be a yes to the sewing thing then. I've never actually witnessed it's application, thankfully, but being a Warlock I know all about it's use on my unfortunate female counterparts, and on the totally innocent. Even until the early eighteen hundreds these needles, in the hands of Witch Finders, were commonly used to inflict silence on females who had been judged to be guilty of witchcraft. The moment a guilty verdict was pronounced, the Witch Finder for the area would step forward and, with everyone in the court as his witness, he would inflict this barbarity on the one who had been accused, and do it in the name of God."

"So, you're saying we're hunting a Witch Finder? Wouldn't he be a little past his sell by date? Or are you telling us people can still apply for the job?"

"No, of course there aren't any Witch Finders in this day and age. But there are some of the original ones still walking around. They stopped beingtruly human a long, long time ago. They're almost nothing more than empty husks! Dead, just not having figured it yet. If you can get close enough, they can be killed and banished to Hell, exactly where they belong."

"Dave, I'm not meanin' to get picky here; but I'm suddenly hearin' the word _some_ and _they_, as in plural _he_. Only reason I mention it is 'cos we _were_ discussing a single Witch Finder, now though, it's soundin' more like a herd?"

"No Dean, no herd. You're guy will likely have been the Witch Finder for the area, but there _are_ others, mostly spread across Europe."

"Ok then, the actual needle? What's_ it's_ deal? Has it had a spell cast on it? And if it _has_, don't that make the Witch Finder a witch?"

Seems a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it? Every individual Witch Finder was bonded to their needle and was the only person supplied with the permissions of use. Each one was gifted by the top guy himself, but there was a price to pay for owning one. Every use sucked more emotion, more humanity out of the Witch Finders. It was claimed the needles had been _blest by a miracle_...That's a spell cast on it to you and me...But, _hey_! Who's gonna be suicidal enough to accuse the Lord High Inquisitor of himself being guilty of witch craft?"

"Huh, good point."

"On the up side, a Witch Finder who lost the one needle that was bound to him, couldn't perform his proper duties. That left accusers and judges vulnerable to the witch's curses. Any Witch Finder permanently separated from his needle was sentenced to death; most often on the same pyre as the so called witch. That didn't happen very often, being bound to the thing, a needle rarely stayed lost for long.

"Whoa! Sammy here found _our_ guy's needle; so now this fugly's gonna home in on my brother?"

"Not on your brother exactly. It'll home in on the needle. Although if it's in Sam's hand at the time...?"

"Dean. That's good. Think about it...Saves us the job of tracking_ him_ down and gives us the advantage. Means we can choose the where, and we can be ready for him."

"Erm, gentlemen? He'll be coming for it tonight."

"No problem. Just means we have to work fast. Any idea how we kill this freak?"

"Oh, sure. It's simple. Just ram his own needle into one of his eyes."

"Oh...Right. That's ok then. I just have to get up close and personal."

"No Dean. It doesn't _have_ to be you."

"Anything else I should know Dave?"

"_Dean_...I said...

"I heard you Sammy... Dave?"

"Yeah. Don't get scratched by the needle, the magic in it gives it a sedative effect, the witch finder controls how much you get."

"What's the worst it can do?"

"I assume you both know what happened to Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah. Clumsy Princess pricks her thumb on a needle..._Oh_...You mean?...Seriously? No, _c'mon_, that's just a fairy tale."

"Fraid not Dean. The poor lass was knocked for six for a full hundred days."

"Wait. I remember Dean reading me that story. Didn't she sleep for a hundred _years_?"

"These things get exaggerated over time Sam. No, it was a hundred _days_. And it was only _her_ that was effected, not the whole palace. Huge hedge of thorns and what not? Never happened. Garden _did_ get a bit overgrown here and there, but that's 'cos the gardener insisted on staying by her side and keeping watch over her. Fancied her like mad you see. In fact, she woke up to find him kissing her! I tell you, that girl's screams nearly brought the palace down! Obviously, the guy was fired immediately."

"Oh come on! Sammy! He's making this up. _Please_ tell me you don't believe him?"

"You can choose not to believe me if it helps Dean. But I can assure you, it happened."

"Sure, whatever. Sam? I think we're done here. "

"Fine. Dave? Thank you, really. You've been a huge help, if you ever need anything, we owe you."

"Actually, there is something you can do for me."

"What's that?"

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Come again?"

"I'm thinking that if I put up a sign, _Fully Endorsed by the Winchester's_ with your signatures at the bottom, it'll really pull in the business from other Hunters. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't count on that; it's more likely to attract the kind of interest you really _don't_ want. You could say there's a whole lotta..._fans_...out there who'd _love_ to track us down and_ none_ of them would be good for your business_ or_ for you. Understand?"

That's for me to worry about. If you'd just sign here ... And here ... Awesome!

"Hope you know what you're doin' Dave. Sam? You ready?"

"Bye Dave, stay careful.

"One last thing. I'm sure you'll both know this but, as an added incentive for your hunt; the vast majority of those **_tens of thousands_** of women _and_ young girls, children really, who were condemned as witches to die in the most horrific, dreadful ways? They were _innocent_ of every charge. The _real_ wrong doers were those sadistic, evil men hiding themselves under a cloak of twisted religious fervour when, really? They were just too cowardly to admit they were afraid of women."

"Er...Yeah, I...um.."

"My apologies. Lecture over, go, do your job."

xxx

"Phew...Heavy!"

"Yeah. I kinda liked the guy though."

"Me too ... Right. So we need a plan and, I guess, to scout out somewhere we can lure this Witch Finder to that works in our favour and gives you some cover."

"Me? No Sam. No cover. I think it'll work better if I'm already stood out in the open where he can see me waving his needle at him. _You'll_ need to be out of sight though."

"You hungry? I'm thinkin' you need a sugar hit Dean, you're getting confused about how it's gonna work tonight. See, _I'm_ gonna be the one waving, _you're_ gonna be the one hiding. It's important you remember that, ok?"

"Two words. Older brother."

"I've got two as well. Taller brother."

"Since when did _that _ever count for anything?"

"You mean apart from when I first got taller than you and you needed me to reach the top shelf magazines? It _has_ to be me Dean; this thing's at _least _as tall as I am. You might not be able to reach the target."

"Sammy. You might be a freak of nature, but I _am_ over six foot. Anyhow, when I bring it to it's knees, there'll be no problem with me reaching, will there?"

"There'll be no problem anyway, 'cos _I'm_ doing it."

"You keep tellin' yourself that, little brother."

xxx

"Ok, fire's lit. Don't let it die down, I need to see where I'm aiming. Keep the fire between you and it and remember, let the thing come to you, don't get tempted to run at it or I might end up taking _your_ knees out instead. Gottit?"

"Yes Dean. I'd got it the first time around, and the second, and the..."

"Fine! Alright! _Jeeze_!"

"Dean, I'll be fine. All_ you_ need to worry about is your aim. _Ouch_!"

"Jerk! No_ way_ I'm gonna miss, then I'll be there to back you up. Wait till I've got his arms pinned, then gank him."

"Soon as you disable him, I'm goin' in, before he gets any kinda fight back."

"Sam? Anything goes wrong, you head into the trees and keep movin'. Don't let him catch up. I'll be right behind you bro. I got your back."

"I know. Nothing's _gonna_ go wrong. It's a quick and easy kill."

"Or, you've just jinxed us. Nice one Sammy!"

"Get lost, go hide yourself."

xxx

"The Hell? _Unnnff _...

xxx

**"Give me back what is mine."**

"What the...? _Dean_!"

**"Give me back what is mine."**

"Let my brother go!"

"S'my, no..._ghaghhh_

**"Give."**

"_Screw you_! Come over here and_**take**_it, shitforbrains!"

"_Hunngh_...n'...s'my..runnnn...

"_Shit_! Stop,_ please_! No more. Let him go!"

**"Give."**

"Ok, ok. You can have the needle back but, you have to let go of my brother first, I'm beggin' you...Then I'll let you have it, _I swear_!"

**"Agreed. ... I no longer hold him in my grasp. ... ****_Give_****!"**

_"_Not till you move away from him."

**"You merely asked that I let him go, I have complied. Now ****_you_**** must do as you swore...Give me what is mine!"**

"You're right. My apologies. Please...I ask you to forgive me my childish defiance. Here my lord ... See? I keep my word, I willingly let you have .. ... ... ...Oh. Hang on! Lord? Are you _certain_ this one's yours_?... _How about you have a_**really**__ close look? __**Here**__! You putrid pile of puke! That's for my brother and those little kids you hurt, __**freakoid**__!... ... Uh oh!... __**Shit**__! ... Dave didn't mention ... Sonovabitch! _That's hot!

xxx

"Dean?...Come on bro. Wake up. Open those eyes of yours for me. Everything is fine now. Just open your eyes and look at me Dean."

"jinx...you jinx'd...came behind...you...ok?"

"I'm fine. _Really_. Don't look at me like that. I just got a bit singed when our friendly neighbourhood Which Finder burst into flames."

"it...dead?"

"_Christ_, I hope so! He's completely crispy fried."

"need bur...need burn body"

"No Dean. Believe me, it's done, I promise. I need to take care of you now, alright?"

"k..."

xxx

"mmmmmnn"

"Dean...You're awake. We're nearly home, just a few more minutes, ok?"

"hurtin' s'my...hurts...think somethin' broke.

"I know, I know. Hang in there, the motel's just up ahead."

xxx

"Don't fight me on this Dean. I'll try my best to take your shirt off, but I'm gonna have to cut the tee so you don't have to raise your arms. Your left shoulder looks nasty. I don't think there's any break, but it's definitely badly dislocated. Two lower ribs on your right probably bust. You got a major league bump formed at the back of your head, which kinda explains the fuzzy faraway look and the speech. He hit you with something?"

"Think so, can't memmber what. Memmber hand over mouth so cud'n warn you, other round neck. Went down. Nothing after stamping on ribs and gut."

"Ok. Here's how it's going to be. I'm going to clean you up and, for now, give you mild pain killers and put a heat pad on the shoulder. I'm going to be doing 15 minute obs. If you start puking, passing blood, coughin' up blood, breathin' even slightly wrong or your temperature starts an uphill climb, you're going to hospital. If, and only_ if_ none of that lot's cropped up, I'll look at tryin' to pop' that shoulder back later on tomorrow. There'll be no arguing, there'll be no trying to con me that you're all better now...Or else! You get all that?"

"S'my? Big Bully."

"Believe it! Stay put while I go get pain killers and stuff."

"Yes ma'am."

xxx

"Dean, you're _not_ having the cloth so stop grabbing at it, I got this. _Your_ job's to lie still. ... You got some fine shades of blue and purple over your ribs and stomach, as well as a partial boot print. You'd almost pass for a piece of abstract artwork. I could have you hung in a gallery, don't suppose I'd get much for you though."

"You'd get millions. Billions..._Squillions_ even I bet."

"Only to take you down and put you out of sight. I'm going to roll you onto your side a little, ok?"

"'K. ... Sammy? What happened?"

"Wha..? Oh. You mean with the dick head Witch Finder? Well, we kinda came to an agreement. He'd let go of you, and I'd let him have it."

"Wha'? You give him the needle back?"

"For Chrissakes calm down Dean. Of course not. I _said_ I'd let him have it, I didn't say _what_ I'd let him have! Anyway, then I held out the needle and made myself look all defeated. I guess he must've been used to people being afraid of him, not challenging him or standing up to him, 'cos he just strolled on up to me. As soon as he reached out, I grabbed his forearm and yanked him towards me, hard enough to get him off balance, then I just shoved the whole needle in his eye before he could straighten up and find his feet again. Have to say...it was kinda icky."

"Smushy eyeball juice?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the reminder! Weird thing was, he never made a sound, and he stayed on his feet. His whole body began shaking like crazy, then it was like he spontaneously combusted. Flames just erupted from inside him, out of his mouth, his eyes. Hell, even down his nose! Then the flames exploded out through his skin. The heat was intense Dean. And then the fire suddenly went out and the body crumbled apart. There was nothing left, just this heap of ash on the floor. ... .I guess he deserved it but, well, I'm not expecting to sleep totally dream free for a couple of nights."

"Sam? I'm sorry I didn't do what'm supposed to've done. Sorry you hadda do alone. Should'n bin that way."

"Dean, it was a hunt. Sometimes things go pear shaped. It's not like we only go after the dumb fucks. We have to remember that some monsters have brains and, they use 'em. If they just staggered around in front of us yelling _Me monster, you shoot me _well, absolutely _anyone_ could be a hunter. Hell, we could recruit gangs of five year olds to do the job! We could say, when the bad guy sticks his hand in the air, waves it around and yells, _it's me you're after_, shoot it. And when you're done, come back and you can have a lollipop ... You get what I'm trying to say here Dean?"

"Yeah ok. Think so. You sayin' I need buy you lollipop?

**xxxxxxx**

**FIN**

**** Body Rituals Amongst the Nacirema - Horace Miner, The American Anthropologist Vol 58 (1956) pp 503 - 507**


End file.
